Will you kill him?
by Wicked in wonderland
Summary: The question was important but the answer was life changing. What if Harry s sixth year had started out like this. Slash!


**Rating:** T - minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Warnings:** m/m, slash, language, OOC,  
**Disclaimer:** If you don't recognize it, it's mine. Everything else belongs to the copyright holders.  
**Summary:** The question was important but the answer was life changing. What if Harry´s sixth year had started out like this.

_Harry´s POV_

* * *

''Will you kill him?''

Harry turned around surprised. He had been under the opinion that he was alone, after all it was just after midnight and he was standing outside of Hogwarts just leaning on the wall beside the entrance to the castle overlooking the lake. He had been lying in his bed in his dormitory pondering the start of his sixth year and how things had changed when he couldn´t stand the heat anymore and went outside for fresh air.

The boy that he now faced was actually one of the things he had been thinking about. Malfoy had always been his worst enemy at Hogwarts, not counting Snape who was actually a decent bloke when they were alone and not around all the death eater children.

His thoughts turned back on Malfoy who was ironically one of those death eater children but his behavior had been different since their return for their seventh year. It wasn´t obvious, Ron and Hermione had not noticed. But Harry knew something had happened to him during the summer because he was definitely different.

Malfoy still taunted Harry and his friends like he always had but it still wasn´t the same. There was nothing different regarding Malfoy´s insults they still covered all the main topics like the death of his parents, Ron´s poverty and Sirius. But what was different was the way Malfoy looked at him. Harry had gotten used to seeing passionate hatred and disgust shining from those pools of silver. But now he saw despair, pain and most of all fear. Not fear of Harry but rather fear in general like he was always afraid.

Harry had taken such a long time to answer that he actually forgot what Malfoy had said ''Sorry, what did you say''. Usually Malfoy showed no outwards signs of his fear but now his shoulders were slumped, his hair was in disarray and his eyes red rimmed. He had been crying that much was clear to Harry.

Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He bit down on his jaw, opened his eyes and said again, his voice cracking ''Will you kill him Potter?''

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled quickly ''I am assuming that you are talking about Voldemort'' Malfoy flinched at that and Harry paused but carried on and said ''Yes I will kill him''. His certainty absolute.

Malfoy looked up quickly like he was surprised and his face showed immense relief. Harry´s heart missed a beat at the look in the boys eyes, it was so intense.

Malfoy walked to him slowly looking in his eyes the whole time. He then reached out and grabbed Harry´s hands. Then he slid his hands up Harry´s arms slowly until they twined around Harry´s neck, then he took the final step towards him and embraced him placing his head on Harry s shoulder. Harry stood there for a second frozen and then did the only thing he really wanted to do. He put his arms around the boy and hugged him.

They stood there for a while and then he felt Malfoy´s body starting to shake then he felt his shoulder getting wet. While the sobs wrecked Malfoy´s body Harry just held him. He didn´t know what had happened to Malfoy and just then he didn´t care. Malfoy was normally a git and a nuisance but he had never been evil. Not like Voldemort. He had just been childish and prejudiced like Harry himself had been on occasion so Harry saw no reason to push Malfoy away when he sought comfort and help from him. He had to admit that he was surprised that he came to him but at the moment he didn´t care. Malfoy was warm and firm against him and he smelled like heaven.

Harry knew that it was not really appropriate to become aroused under these circumstances but he couldn´t really help it. After a while the sob´s stopped, Harry hoped that Malfoy would soon let him go before he noticed Harry´s problem but when he felt Malfoy starting to shake again he knew that he had no hope for that. Malfoy surprised him then by looking up from his shoulder and looking Harry straight in the eye. What was surprising that he wasn´t crying anymore, he was laughing. His lips were turned up, there were tiny wrinkles around his eyes as they shone with mirth and there were two very vague but there dimples on his cheeks. Harry was gob smacked the boy in front of him was so beautiful that it hurt and Harry found himself aching deep in his self for something he couldn´t even identify. Malfoy just kept on laughing and then he said ''Is that your wand Harry or are you just very happy to see me''.

At hearing why Malfoy was laughing Harry closed his eyes and found the blush exploding on his face. Then he opened his eyes and he couldn´t help but smile at the boy´s obvious amusement to his predicament. After a while he was laughing himself and it wasn´t long before they were holding each other up they were laughing so hard. Their laughter rang out over the grounds of Hogwarts like it was spreading their joy and their relief from the moment all around. After a while they stopped and just stared smiling at each other.

Then Malfoy said firmly ''I am going to help you''. Harry looked him surprised then his smile returned even wider then it had been before and then he grabbed Malfoy´s arm as they walked towards the entrance to Hogwarts and he said ''I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship''. Then Malfoy pinched his ass and said while running ahead and laughing ''Friendship? Are you kidding Potter I am going to bugger you blind the first chance I get''. Harry just laughed and ran after him ''Get here Malfoy and I´ll show you who is going to be buggered.''

Their laughter rang out again over the grounds while a silhouette of a man with long beard and a pointy hat could be seen smiling to himself in his tower while he pondered the meaning of this new development.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. English is not my first language so I hope I didn´t make too many mistakes. The movie quote was deliberate, I thought it fit so I used it. In this dream world of an alternative sixth year Draco realises from the start that he doesn´t want to be a murderer and so he doesn´t try but pledges his allegiance to Harry from the begginning. I know that it may have been a little confusing so I was thinking of writing it also from Draco´s POV so that it makes a bit more sense, just adding it on as another chapter. What do you think?_


End file.
